This wasn't a lie
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Et chaque jours, on me pose la même question. Et chaque fois je donne la même réponse. Il est mort mais je suis le seul à le savoir, le seul à le voir. Alors on me garde ici, parce qu'au final rien n'a d'importance. OS


**_Disclaimer : _**Rien à moi tout a Dieu et à une certaine auteur anglaise dont le nom n'a pas d'importance. **  
**

_**Auteur :** _Mary J. Anna.

**_Avant propros :_**Cet OS n'a pas été corrigé par ma bêta parce que je lui ai déjà filé un gros truc à corriger et que je vais pas non plus la surcharger de travail alors qu'elle est en vacance, je suis un minimum humaine. Ensuite, je dirais que cet OS est une créature étrange, je ne sais ni pourquoi je l'ai écrit, ni son véritable sens, disons que c'est juste des mots qui trottaient dans ma tête et que ça a formé ça. Il y a un léger fond de romance mais si léger que je ne sais pas s'il y en a une ou pas. Je vous pardonne totalement si vous n'y comprenez rien parce que moi non plus.

_**Head-shot bitch : **_Cinq heure du mat', Paris s'éveille à peine. Une main qui serre la tienne et une clope aux lèvres, tu regardes l'aube se lever. La pluie sur ton visage, les voix proches d'amis que tu ne connaissais pas il y a quelques heures. Une couronne de fleurs artificielles dans tes cheveux, l'air apaisée. Vous avez délaissés les bars enfumés pour vous installer sur les quais de Seine. La fatigue se lis sur vos visages, vous avez l'air de loques humaines mais l'instant est si parfait que tu essayes de le figer dans ta tête. Tu as vaguement conscience de parler mais ce ne sont que des pensées abstraites que tu laisses s'échapper. L'homme à tes côtés t'écoute pourtant, il te réponds même avec assez de cohérence. Tu dis des choses horribles, tu en as vaguement conscience. Et tu souris parce que ce n'est pas si glauque finalement et peut être parce que c'est fatalement vrai. Soudain il te murmure d'une voix cassée : "Arrête de dire les choses comme ça, c'est excitant". Et tu ris, tu ris parce que tu viens de montrer la pire partie de toi et que pour la première fois de ta vie on n'a pas peur de toi malgré ça. Parce que pour la première fois tu attises le désir par tes pensées et non par ton corps.

_Intelligence is the new sexy, baby._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**This wasn't a lie**

* * *

Je crois que tout a commencé quand j'ai croisé son regard après la guerre, quand le vert est devenu un abysse sans fond. Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes, mais cet instant renferme à lui seul une éternité.

Je crois que tout le monde se trompe sur l'enfer, que la véritable mort n'est pas celle que l'on imagine. La mort est facile, de simples mécanismes physique, le coeur qui s'arrête, la respiration qui se bloque, la lente dégénérescence de nos cellules. Rien de plus, rien qui mérite une peur aussi terrible.

Je n'ai pas peur de cette mort, pas plus que je n'ai peur des maladies ou de vieillir. Cela s'explique, ce n'est pas mystérieux, je le comprends, l'assimile.

Je crois que je suis terrifié par ce que j'ai lu dans son regard parce qu'il y a des choses qui dépassent notre entendement, des choses dont personne ne parle parce que c'est inexplicable.

Je crois qu'il y a des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû entendre, des mots qui me terrifient plus que n'importe quoi d'autres. Je crois que je ne savais rien de la terreur jusqu'au jour où il m'a lancé cette phrase en plein milieu d'une joute verbale :

"Tu veux ma mort, Malfoy ? Mais je le suis déjà, tu ne sais juste pas le voir."

Et pour la première fois depuis la guerre je me suis senti trembler de tout mon corps, comme si je sentais un danger imminent. Pourtant il n'y avait que Potter face à moi, Potter et ses yeux vides, Potter et la mort peinte au fond de ses prunelles.

J'ai fui, peut être parce qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire, peut être parce que la peur a pris le pas sur ma raison. J'ai ravalé mes insultes, ma fierté et je suis parti. Il a ri dans mon dos, il a ri et j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre une oraison funèbre. Puis il a ajouté, comme une ultime moquerie :

"Tu peux fuir mais elle ira toujours plus vite que toi et ce jour là, tu riras avec moi."

Je crains que mourir physiquement soit terriblement simple, fermer les yeux et plus rien, le vide. Mais Potter n'était pas mort de cette façon, son corps vivait mais il savait profondément au fond de lui qu'il était mort et que cette mort là il la subirait les yeux grands ouverts.

Vivre en étant mort au fond de soi, je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant, pas pour soi-même parce que quand on est mort, on s'en fout, on ne ressent rien mais les autres, les autres eux sont terrifiés, eux regarde ta mort en face et ne peuvent rien faire.

Et Potter faisait partie de ces gens-là, de ceux qui continuant à vivre sont pourtant morts. Imaginez un instant, plus d'envie, plus de besoins, juste le vide, plus de peine, plus de haine, plus de joie ni de colère, juste le vide encore et toujours.

Fini les grands éclats de rire, les larmes sincères, plus rien ne t'atteins, tu es déjà parti de l'autre côté mais personne ne le sait, personne ne le voit.

Je l'ai vu et je crois que j'ai eu peur de finir comme lui, j'ai eu peur qu'il emporte mon âme avec la sienne d'un regard. Potter me terrifie, je dois l'admettre, Potter me fait l'effet d'un cadavre animé et j'en ai peur, c'est plus fort que moi.

Et chaque jour il vient me voir, chaque jour il s'assoit face à moi et me fixe de son regard mort. Mais personne ne le sait en dehors de moi alors ils me gardent ici, il me gardent là où personne ne peut venir me sauver.

Et chaque jour on me pose la question, toujours la même :

"Harry Potter est-il mort ?"

Et chaque jour je répète la même réponse, la seule qui ai encore un sens :

"Oui."

Alors ils me gardent ici, pour que je ne sorte pas, pour que je n'hurle pas au monde cette vérité. On me dit fou à lier mais ils se mentent à eux-même, c'est eux qui sont fous, fous de ne pas voir la réalité, de ne pas voir le spectre derrière ce corps qui vit sans maître.

Et il vient invariablement me mettre sa mort sous les yeux et je lis dans son regard cette ultime moquerie, cette phrase qu'il ne dit jamais mais qui est si évidente :

"Je t'attends."

Et c'est vrai, je le rejoindrais bientôt, je le sais pertinemment. Il m'a contaminé d'un regard, il m'a infecté de ce poison qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Je me sens partir petit à petit.

Plus de joie, plus de peine, juste cette terreur qui fait place doucement à de la résignation. Je mourrais bientôt. En réalité je suis déjà mort mais nul ne le sait.

Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus, je ne bois plus, je ne vis plus. Je suis là et en même temps tellement loin des préoccupations terrestres. Alors qu'ils me gardent ici, je m'en fous, ici ou là bas la seule prison dans laquelle je suis retenu se trouve ailleurs.

Je suis piégé dans mon propre corps, mort mais refusant de quitter mon enveloppe charnelle. Je crois qu'au final j'attends que la mascarade cesse, que mon corps s'arrête de fonctionner, enfin.

Et il revient, réglé comme un fichu métronome et je cherche la flamme qui nous animait autrefois, je cherche la haine, la passion, le désir et peut être ce relent d'amour qui nous foutait en l'air.

Plus de cris, plus de larme, plus de coup et de trêve qui n'en ont jamais été. On se fixe sans parler parce qu'au final tout a déjà été dit.

Je ne sais pas quand tout a basculé à ce point. Il était là et un jour il n'y était soudain plus. Peut être qu'au final nous sommes allés trop loin. Peut être qu'au final on a réussi à se détruire.

Je l'aimais pourtant, malgré la haine, malgré les coups, malgré toutes ces choses qui faisaient que cela n'aurait jamais pu marché. Je l'aime encore quelques fois, je l'aime et je crois que je pourrais en crever.

Et il vient, encore et toujours. Et parfois j'ai tant envie que ce soit réellement lui que je voudrais le frapper, l'embrasser, n'importe quoi du moment qu'il réagisse enfin. Mais il ne dit rien, ne fait rien et je le hais.

Je le hais tellement fort d'être mort de cette façon, d'avoir eu la lâcheté de m'abandonner tout en me laissant cet ultime souvenir sous les yeux. Et les souvenirs reviennent, et je l'embrasse, et je cris, mais il n'est plus là et cela n'a aucun sens.

Et chaque jour ils reviennent me poser la même question :

"Harry Potter est-il mort ?"

Et je répondais invariablement la même réponse. Mais ce matin tout a changé, ce matin ma réponse a été différente.

"Oui et moi avec."

Et j'ai souri parce qu'au final ça n'a que peu d'importance. Être vivant ou mort, ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Alors nous sommes morts même si personne ne le sait, même si personne ne le vois.

Quand un homme meurt-il ?

Quand il cesse de respirer ?

Non.

_Un homme meurt quand il cesse de ressentir. _

**Fin.**


End file.
